


[立克]警民關係(番外)-Shower time

by tsui_charlie



Category: History3trapped
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 22:13:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20553515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsui_charlie/pseuds/tsui_charlie





	[立克]警民關係(番外)-Shower time

狐狸Jack已經光明正大搬進趙兔子家，兩人的生活就是無非就是做點害羞的事。

例如剛才兔子已經被操射了兩次，兩人做完後就泡在窄小的浴缸裡，趙兔子小小的身軀就窩在對方懷裡，兩隻大耳朵因為放鬆而垂下來。

兩隻小手環抱著Jack毛茸茸的尾巴，但是身後的紅毛狐狸就沒有那麼純情，抵著兔子屁股的器官漲得發疼，遲鈍如趙立安都會發現有什麼不妥。

「不是剛做過嗎」

「寶貝 因為你太軟了 所以我才會硬」

「別亂講了」

趙立安用長長的耳朵撩著Jack的胸口，身下人不安分的手捏著小兔子圓圓的尾巴，趙立安就會發出羞恥的吟叫聲。

果然尾巴還是敏感帶。

「寶貝 我真的好愛你的尾巴 像你一樣可愛」

「我也喜歡你的尾巴 又大又軟的」

「寶貝 你說的 別後悔」

兩隻手指一下就塞入了敏感的後穴攪動著，連帶溫水也紛紛跑進去，將手指拔出了，再將自己粗粗的紅色尾巴塞進去，毛毛的觸能讓趙立安癢得難受，不適地扭動著軟軟的身體，尾巴硬度不夠，粗度也不夠，只是一直撓著穴心，趙立安有些燥動不安。

「臭Jack 只會欺負我」

「好了 寶貝 那我能進去嗎」

趙立安只想用兔兔拳將紅毛狐狸打一頓，明明都上膛了還說要繳械。小兔子不滿地去蹭蹭身後的陽物，Jack邪笑一聲，就抱起分開雙腿的小兔子往自己性器上放，濕熱的內道像是有記憶般緊緊吸著Jack，小兔子不滿意Jack沒有頂到穴心，體內的軟肉下意識去碰對方碩大的龜頭，「Jack 那裡⋯那裡⋯撞撞那裡⋯」

「寶貝 你真的很敏感」

「還⋯不是你這隻⋯大狐狸害的⋯」聲音已經染上了哭腔，但身體依然得不到快慰。

兩人坐著後入的姿勢讓性器插得更深，內道的肌肉像吸盤一樣緊緊鎖住Jack，小兔子上下晃動著腰身還不斷收縮著敏感的小嫩穴，似乎想對方永遠留在體內一樣。

「寶貝 夾太緊了 想夾壞我嗎」

「不是⋯我我⋯難受⋯」

「啊啊...啊啊....太快了」

趙立安轉過頭跟Jack交換了一個吻，就被對方狠狠頂弄著體內的敏感點，浴室裡只留下纏綿的呻吟與Jack爽死的低喘，下身的動作從未停止，Jack還咬上兔子的大耳朵，趙立安就敏感得驚叫出聲。

「不要咬耳朵...」

「你下面咬這麼緊 我就不能咬點東西嗎 寶貝 你什麼時後幫我生兔子」

「生你個頭⋯我是公兔子⋯」

「或者多幹幾次就有了」

趙立安承受不住後面的瘋狂抽速，敏感點被瘋狂頂撞著，趙立安忍不住噴發了第三次。

最終Jack深吻著趙立安，把所有的白濁注入趙立安體內，小兔子的尾巴跟耳朵都不停地顫抖著，一波波高潮的餘韻讓兔子的身體更無力了。

「臭Jack 快出來了 把東西弄出來 洗個澡也洗了兩個小時」

「寶貝 我捨不得離開你愛吸的小穴」

趙立安靠在Jack的胸前，總是小小一隻地撒著嬌，「好了 我幫你弄出來 乖 把腿打開來」

小兔子雖然害羞但還是照做了，擺成M字形的小嫩腿，被操得紅紅腫腫的後穴在混濁的水中模糊不清，Jack伸進手指去掏出裡面的白濁，誰知小兔子被嚇到不斷顫抖著，「Jack...我感覺有點奇怪...我想...尿尿...」

Jack把軟軟的小兔子拉向自已，還像把孩子尿尿一樣托起趙立安的雙腿，把自己再次勃起的性器插入後穴中，超速抽插數十下後，趙立安已經射不出的分身溢出一股淺黃色的液體。

小兔子害羞地轉向Jack的胸口撒著嬌，「都是你...我以後怎麼...在我的兔子侄子面前炫耀...」

「你還是可以炫耀的 寶貝」

趙立安不解地望向Jack，對方就笑著吻上他的長耳朵，毛毛的觸感真的想咬一口。

「你可以炫耀你有個帥狐狸老公 器大活好」

「哪有人這樣說自己的」

「寶貝 你不同意嗎」

趙立安不看向紅毛狐狸，只是抱著對方的尾巴生悶氣，就像抱著玩偶不撒手的小孩子。

「好了 好了 別氣 等下帶你去吃蘿蔔蛋糕 新開那家」

「好吧 我暫時原諒你」

明明與奮地不得了還裝淡定的小兔子讓Jack忍不住咬了一口小臉。

「寶貝 今晚還能做嗎？」

「不行！」

趙立安起身想離開浴缸，卻腿軟地站不穩，跌進了紅毛狐狸的懷裡。

「寶貝 等價交易吧 我扶你走 你給我吃」

「？？？」


End file.
